Naruto: the Legend Power
by iQ Fais
Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya karena dianggap lemah, bertemu seorang pria misterius dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan diberi sebuah kemampuan legendaris serta diberi ingatan tentang cara menggunakan kekuatan itu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Naruto mendamaikan dunia bersama teman-temannya? Warn: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh bin Ajaib, Mainstream, RePublish, Smart-Naru, LegendPower-Naru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: the Legend Power**_

 _ **By: Iq Fais**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Adventure(Dengan beberapa Genre lain)**_

 _ **Rated:**_

 _ **T (sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya karena dianggap lemah, bertemu seorang pria misterius dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan diberi sebuah kemampuan legendaris serta diberi ingatan tentang cara menggunakan kekuatan itu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Naruto mendamaikan dunia bersama teman-temannya?**_

 _ **Warn: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh bin Ajaib, Mainstream, Re-Publish Smart-Naru, Tenseigan-Naru.**_

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Anak berumur 7 tahun yang kini tengah duduk di bukit belakang Kantor Hokage sanbil menatap keindahan Desa Konoha yang terlihat damai. Ya terlihat sangat Damai, seperti Surga

Tapi bagi Naruto. Konoha bukan Surga, melaikan sebuah Neraka. Mengapa demikian? Karena ia selalu diabaikan, dikucilkan, dan dihajar oleh para warga desa karena menganggapnya sebagai Aib desa.

Para warga mengaggap Naruto Aib desa karena hanya memiliki sedikit Chakra, sehingga kehadirannya seolah tidak diharapkan baik oleh warga desa, ataupun keluarganya. Orang yang dekat dengan Naruto pun bisa dihitung dengan Jari.

Shikamaru Nara dan Chouji Akimichi yang merupakan bermainnya, dan Rock Lee yang merupakan murid akademi yang lebih tua setahun dari dari mereka bertiga. Itulah tiga orang yang mau berteman dengan Naruto.

Jika ditanya kenapa ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman, jawabannya bukan hanya karena dia memiliki sediki chakra. Tetapi juga karena Menma. Ya Menma Namikaze, adik kembarnya yang merupakan Jinchuriki dari Biju terkuat, Kyubi.

Lalu mengapa Menma menjadi penyebab sedikitnya teman Naruto? Itu karena Menma meminta para anak seumuran mereka untuk menjauhi Naruto, karena Menma Membeci Naruto sebab dianggap Aib yang mempermalukan keluarga Namikaze.

Sejak berumur enam tahun Naruto sudah hidup sendiri di apartemen yang di berikan oleh ayah Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku. Sebenarnya Naruto diajak untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Shikamaru, namun Naruto menolak dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan keluarga Shikamaru. Jadilah, Shikaku membeli sebuah apartemen di dekat perumahan klan Nara untuk ditinggali oleh Naruto.

Naruto sendiri saat ini masih menikmati angin siang yang menerpa tubuhnya yang masih setia duduk di bukit itu. Tempat ini memang sudah menjadi langganan Naruto setiap siang untuk menikmati keindahan desa Konoha.

"Dan dugaanku benar, kau ada disini menikmati desa yang begitu membencimu"kata sebuah suara datar yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto, yaitu suara milik Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Shika?"tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Shikamaru yang masih berjalan kearahnya. Setelah sampai di samping Naruto, Shikamaru langsung duduk.

"Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan kesedihanmu?"tanya datar Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto tersenyum memandang desa Konoha. Berbeda dari biasanya, nada bicaranya yang biasanya pemalas, berubah menjadi datar saat melihat sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara menatap desanya dengan senyuman tulus.

Padahal selama ini perlakuan warga konoha sangatlah buruk pada Naruto. Jika bukan karena Shikaku, mungkin Naruto sudah diusir dari desa ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"kata Naruto yang kini memejamkan matanya. Shikamaru hanya meghela nafas dan menatap ke arah desanya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya butuh teman ngobrol"kata Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya."Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"tuntut Shikamaru yang tengah menatap awan.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau"kata Naruto yang kini menatap sayu kearah desanya itu.

"Jika aku jadi kau aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan sepertimu, kau terlalu kuat mengahdapi kerasnya hidupmu"kata Shikamaru yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Dunia shinobi ini keras Shika, jika kau tidak bisa bertahan dalam kehidupanmu maka kau akan mati dengan mudah"kata bijak Naruto yang mengikuti posisi Shikamaru.

"Tapi kehidupanmu berbeda, aku tidak yakin semua shinobi bisa bertahan dalam kehidupanmu"kata Shikamaru masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya bagaimana cara agar perdamaian sejati tercipta di dunia"kata Naruto yang kini tengah asik menatap awan.

Mengejutkan memang, seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun bicara soal kedamaian. Tapi mengingat penderitaan dalam hidup Naruto, Shikamaru sudah mengerti mengapa bocah pirang itu sangat menginginkan perdamaian.

"Sulit untuk meraihnya, memang kau punya cara?"tanya Shikamaru yang kini membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Kebencian, kebencian adalah penyebab utama peperangan, jadi aku akan menghapus kebencian di seluruh dunia, kau mau membantuku 'kan?"jawab Naruto penuh tekad sekaligus meminta bantuan pada temannya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Shikamaru tersenyum. Mereka memang masih bocah polos, namun keinginan meraka untuk kedamaian menghilangkan kesan kepolosan mereka.

"Tentu, apa pun agar aku bisa tidur dengan puas"jawab Shikamaru yang kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan sahabat baiknya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop, semalas itukah sahabatnya ini sehingga ia hanya memikirkan tidur dan tidur? apa tidak ada hal lain selain tidur? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia mengikuti Kegiatan Shikamaru. Tidur.

 **Sore Harinya**

Naruto membuka matanya, menguap lalu melihat keadaan sekitar. Ternyata hari sudah sore, dan mereka sudah tidur selama tiga jam di bukit itu. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menatap bocah yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hei Shika, Bagun sudah sore"kata Naruto mengoyangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Hoam, apa sudah pagi?"pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut Shikamaru membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Sore Shika, buka Pagi"kata si pirang membenarkan kesalahan sahabat nanasnya itu.

"Hah sudah sore ya, sebaiknya kita pulang"kata Shikamaru mulai berdiri, begitupun Naruto. Merekapun berjalan pulang kerumah mereka.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, banyak warga yang menatap naruto dengan tatapan benci dan tajam, serta yang lainnya sama sekali tidak perduli. Shikamaru yang melihat tatapan warga desa pada Naruto hanya mengeram kesal.

"Sudahlah Shika, kau sudah sering melihat ini"kata Naruto dengan santai menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Cih kau terlalu sabar terhadap perlakuan mereka"Bisik Shikamaru.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, keluargaku pun tidak perduli padaku"Kata Naruto berjalan santai.

"Masih ada tou-chan yang sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri, kau sendiri tau kan"kata Shikamaru yang kini menatap datar kedepan.

"Aku tau"kata Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Setelah itu, suasana hening pun terjadi.

Setelah beberama menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen Naruto, dan meliht Shikaku yang juga berjalan kearah apartemen Naruto.

"Rupanaya kalian baru pulang? darimana saja kalian?"tanya Shikaku menatap kedua bocah itu.

"Di bukit Monumen Hokage menikmati keindahan desa"jawab Shikamaru dengan nada Malas.

"Ne Tou-chan, boleh aku nginap di apartemen Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru penuh harap.

"Boleh, tapi kalian harus bangun pagi dan memulai hari pertama kalian di akademi besok, Tou-chan sudah mendaftarkanmu dan Naruto"kata Shikaku. "Dan ambil pakaian mu dirumah, tidak mungkin kau menggunakan pakaian itu besok"lanjut Shikaku.

"Heh, kenapa harus sekarang masuk akademinya tou-chan"rengek Shikamaru seakan tidak suka dengan akademi.

"Hah, Ibumu akan mengamuk jika tou-chan tidak mendaftarkan kalian"kata Shikaku sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh iya Naruto, kuharap kau bisa membangunkan Shikamaru besok"kata Shikaku.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Paman aku akan membangunkan Shika kok"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang, atau lebih tepatnya nyengir.

"Hei, sudah kubilang panggil Tou-san saja, kau sudah kuanggap anakku semenjak Minato mengusirmu"kata Shikaku masih tersenyum.

"B-baiklah, Tou-san"kata Naruto sedikit gugup, namun masih tetap tersenyum.

"Itu lebih baik, sekarang kau saudaraku"kata Shikamaru merangkul Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, mereka tertawa bersama. Lalu Naruto menemani Shikamaru untuk mengambil pakaiannya karena akan menginap dirumah Naruto, sedangkan Shikaku pergi ke tempat pertemuan para ketua klan.

 **Malam Hari, Apartemen Naruto**

Saat ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang bermain Shogi di ruang tengah apartemen Naruto. Apartemen Naruto tidak luas tapi cukup untuk menampung dua sampai tiga orang dengan fasilitas Satu kamar mandi, satu kamar tidur berukuran 6x5 meter dengan kasur yang cukup untuk menampung tiga orang, ruang tamu seluas 4x4 meter, dan dapur.

"Hah, aku kalah lagi"Teriak Shikamaru yang sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, dalam enam permainan Shikamaru baru menang sekali, imbang dua kali, dan tiga kali kalah. Itu membuat si Nanas Fruatasi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hehe, bagaimana?"tanya Naruto meminta pendapat Shikamaru tentang kepintarannya.

"Kau masih jauh dibawah Tou-san"kata Shikamaru sedikit ngambek.

"Hei, Tou-san itu Ahli strategi desa jadi wajar jima aku kalah"kata Naruto membela diri.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur aku sudah mengantuk, Hoam"kata Shikamaru mulai membereskan palan Shogi itu dan menyimpannya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke kamar tidur, dan beristirahat.

 **Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

Naruto membuka matanya, namun ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang aneh dan penuh akan air, lalu ia melihat di sekitarnya. Seperti tempat pembuangan.

'apa yang terjadi?'batin Naruto bertanya.

"Hei ada orang?"teriak Naruto berusaha memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak.

 _"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu"_ sebuah suara terdengan dari salah satu dari dua lorong di depan Naruto.

"Siapa itu, dan dimana kau?"tanya Naruto berteriak.

 _"Ikuti suaraku"_ suara itu kembali terdengar ternyata dari lorong di kanan Naruto. Naruto kemudian berlari memasuki lorong di kanannya itu. Setelah cukup Jauh, ia melihat sebuah cahaya.

Setelah melewati cahaya itu, betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat tiba di sebua padang rumput yang indah dengan beberapa pohon yang cukup tinggi. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah sosok misterisu di depannya dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Anda siapa?"tanya Naruto pada orang itu.

 _"Hamura Otsutsuki, dan selamat datang di alam bawah sadarmu, Naruto-kun"_ jawab Sosok itu tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Hamura Otsutsuki?aku belum pernah mendengarnya"kata Naruto heran.

 _"Hahaha kau memang tidak pernah mendengarnya, tapi apa kau tau Rikudo Sennin?"_ sedikit tertawa, lalu Hamura bertanya keoada Naruto

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, dia adalah orang pertama yang menggunakan Ninshu, yang kemudian di melahirkan Ninjutsu"Jawab Naruto.

 _"Kau tau nama aslinya?"_ tanya Hamura lagi.

"Nama asli?kukira Rikudo Sennin nama aslinya?"tanya Naruto balik.

 _"Sudah kuduga, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya. Rikudo Sennin atau nama aslinya Hagoromo Otsutsuki merupakan Kakakku, kami berdua berjuang menghadapi Juubi sebelum Hagoromo membagi Juubi menjadi sembilan mahluk yang kalian sebut Bijuu, itulah kisah kecil tentang aku dan Hagoromo yang kau kenal dengan Nama Rikudo Sennin"_ jelas Hamura membuat Naruto membelakkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi maksud anda, anda adalah adik Rokudo Sennin?"tanya Naruto terbelak.

 _"Iya"_ jawab Singkat Hamura.

"Apa anda bisa ku percaya?"tanya Naruto menatap Hamura tajam. Hamura tersenyum lalu menatap mata Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ingatan tentang kehidupan Hamura dan Hagoromo.

"Ugh, tadi itu apa, kenapa ada anda dan Rikudo Sennin yang menghadapi mahluk aneh?"tanya Naruto memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing.

 _"Itu adalah sedikit dari ingatanku, sekarang aku akan bertanya satu hal padamu, apa mau benci keluargamu?"_ Tanya Hamura menatap Naruto serius.

"Awalnya iya, tapi kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku membenci mereka, itu hanya melahirkan rantai kebencian yang membuat perang akan terus terjadi"jawab Naruto serius. Dan Hamura mendapatkan kejujuran dalam kalimat Naruto. Hamura tersenyum dan kembali berbicara.

 _"Jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ tanya Hamura.

"Tadi aku mengatakan jika kebencian yang mengakibatkan perang, jadi jika aku memiliki kekuatan aku akan menghapus kebencian, walau itu gerasa mistahil"jawab Naruto penuh tekad. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hamura Tertawa.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?"tanya Naruto menatap Hamura bingung.

 _"Dengar Naruto, jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dengan tekad penuh, tidak mungkin tujuanmu mustahil tercapai, aku yakin jika kau serius ingin mencapai tujuanmu itu, kau bisa meraihnya"_ kata Hamura tersemyum dan memegang kepala Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto bercahaya dan merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubunya. Suatu aliran yang sangat kuat. Cahaya itu juga membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Setelah Cahaya tadi menghilang, mata Naruto yang tadinya berwarna biru Saphire berubah menjadu biru laut dengan garis berwarna putih berbentuk bunga serta pupil hitam. Setelah beberapa saat, matanya kembali berubah menjadi biru saphire. Selain itu, Naruto juga mendapat sebuah ingatan tentang mata tadi dan cara menggunakannya.

 _"Aku memberikanmu sedikit kekuatanku dan membuka Chakra mu yang selama ini terkunci, aku juga memberikanmu mata legendaris, Tenseigan. Tapi kau butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menguasai mata itu dengan sempurna"_ kata Hamura sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

 _"Karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi penyelamat bagi dunia ini"_ kata Hamura yang tubuhnya mulai memudar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada diri anda?"tanya Naruto yang heran melihat tubuh Hamura mulai memudar.

 _"Waktuku sudah hampir habis Naruto-kun, sebelum aku pergi aku punya pesan padamu, ingatlah, sumber kekuatan yang tidak bisa di tandingi adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari rasa ingin melindungi"_ kata Hamura tersenyum. _"Jadi, lindungilah orang yang berharga bagimu, karena itu akan memberimu kekuatan sesungguhnya"_ pesan Sang Legenda sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Naruto yang mendengar ucalan Hamura hanya Tersenyum

"Aku pasti akan melaksanakan pesan anda, Hamura-Sama"kata Naruto yang tubuhnya juga mulai memudar.

 **Dunia Nyata.**

"Nghh, mimpi yang aneh, tapi terasa nyata"gumam Naruto. Kini Naruto merasakan tubuhnya lebih ringan dari biasanya, ia juga merasakan kekuatan dalam dirinya.

'apa itu mimpi? Ah sudahlah nanti saja memikirkannya'batin Naruto lalu melihat kearah sebelah, dan menemukan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur.

"Hoi Shika Bangun, ini hari pertama kita masuk akademi"kata Naruto membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hoam, apa sudah pagi?"tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap. Dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Lalu, mereka berdua bergegas untuk mandi, dimana Naruto mandi terlebih dahulu, laku Shikamaru. Dan memakai pakaian mereka, lalu menyiapkan buku yang sudah dibelikan Ayah mereka kemarin. Setelah itu, mereka berangkat ke akademi.

 **Akademi Ninja Konoha.**

Saat ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah berada dikelas. Dan sesuai dugaan Naruto, Mereka sekelas dengan Chouji, Menma, dan Sasuke, serta beberapa anak dari pemimpin Klan yang ada di Konoha, seperti Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, dan beberapa murid dari keluarga sipil.

Kini Naruto tengah berbincang-bincang bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, mereka bertiga duduk saling berseblahan di pojok belakang. Setelah beberapa menit, wali kelas mereka akhirnya datang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, selamat datang di akademi Ninja, perkenalkan namaku Iruka Umino, aku adalah wali jelas kalian untuk lima tahun kedepan"kata pria dengan luka gores horizontak di hidungnya. "Baiklah sekarang berdiri Perkenalkan diri, hal yang kalian sukai dan tidak sukai, serta cita-cita kalian sesuai nama yang di sebut"lanjut Iruka.

"Namikaze Menma"kata Iruka. Menma kemudian berdiri.

"Namaku Namikeze Menma, Hal yang Kusukai berlatih dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, hal yang tidak kusukai sia Aib keluarga, dan cita-citaku menjadi hokage terkuat"kata Menma penuh semangat dan menatap Naruto saat menyebut hal yang ia tidak sukai. Setelah Menma, satu persatu murid disebut dan memperkenalkan diri mereka, sampai Giliran Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, berikutnya Shikamaru Nara"kata Iruka. Shikamaru langaung berdiri.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, Hal yang kusukai menatap awan dengan Sahabatku, hal yang tidak kusukai orang-orang brengsek, dan cita-citaku mendapatkan sesuatu yang disebut Kedamaian"kata Shikamaru menperkenalkan dirinya. Membuat Iruka Sedikit Terkejut

'sedikit berbeda dari Nara yang lain'batin Iruka yang kini tersenyum.

"Terakhir Naruto, Nara?"kata Iruka sedikit heran saat melihat nama Naruto. Naruto pun berdiri.

'bukankah dia putra Yondaime-sama?'batin Iruka semakin Heran.

"Namaku Naruto Nara, Hal yang kusukai Menatap awan dan menikmati keindahan desa dari tempat favoritku, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah kebencian, dan cita-citaku adalah menghapuskan kebencian agar perdamaian sejati bisa diraih"kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Iruka kembali terkejut, namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.'bocah tujuh tahun berbicara soal kebencian dan perdamaian, menarik'batinnya.

"Memang kau bisa hah?"tanya Menma dengan senyum meremehkan kearah Naruto.

"Siapa yang tau jika tidak dicoba"balas Naruto santai dan langsung duduk.

"Hah, baiklah Anak-anak siapkan alat tulis kalian"kata Iruka. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

 **Skip Time, Hutan Barat Konoha**

Naruto kini tengah berada di Hutan Barat konoha yang terletak beberapa Kilometer di belakang apartemenya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul, Untuk apa seorang Bocah berumur 7 tahun berada di hutan? Bukankah itu berbahya?.

Tapi bagi Naruto, Hutan itu tidak terlalu berbahaya. Ia sudah terbiasa memasuki hutan itu jika berusaha kabur dari kejaran warga, atau bersantai jika sedang tidak mau ke bukit Monumen Hokage.

"Haaah, udara disini memang sejuk"kata Naruto yang sedang berbaring di salah satu pohon dambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa aku bisa mencapai tujuanku?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu?"tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk santai di atas pohon tempat Naruto berbaring. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Orang itu.

'seoarang Anbu?'batin Naruto setelah melihat pakaian orang itu.

"Menciptakan kedamaian, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Anbu-san?"jawab dan Tanya Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Hanya menikmati udara segar, dan impian keliahatannya hal yang mustahil"kata Anbu itu yang terlihat membaca sebuah buku.

"Tidak ada hal mustahil jika kita berusaha sungguh-sungguh"kata Naruto yang kini menatap awan. Sedangkan Anbu itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Kau tau itu, tapi kenapa kau masih bertanya?"tanya sang Anbu tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku merasa kurang mampu jika melakukannya sendirian, aku butuh teman untuk membantuku"jawab Narito santai, Anbu itu masih tersenyum dan turun dari pohon sehingga sekarang ia berada di depan Naruto.

"Kau harus melatih dirimu, tidak selamanya teman bisa dipercaya"kata Anbu itu yang kini duduk disamping Naruto.

"Aku tau, terkadang sahabatmu bisa menjadi musuh terbesarmu, tapi jika kita saling mengerti dan mempercayai sahabat kita, aku yakin tidak akan ada pengkhianatan"balas Naruto tanpa menatap Anbu itu.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, tapi apa itu bisa terjadi?"tabya Sang Anbu.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin malah"jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku percaya jika kau bisa mencapai tujuanmu, Naruto"kata Anbu itu ikut tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Dari mana kau tau Namaku, Anbu-san?"tanya Naruto heran sambil menatap Anbu itu.

"Bukan hal sulit, aku murid ayahmu dan nama asliku adalah Hatake Kakashi, salam kenal Naruto"kata Anbu itu A.K.A Kakashi yang kini melepaskan Topeng Anbunya, dan meunjukkan area wajah yang tertutup masker, kecuali kedua matanya.

"Jadi kau murid Yondaime-sama ya?"tanya Naruto yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke awan. Kakashi heran, kenapa Naruto memanggil Ayahnya sendiri dengan nada seformal itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan gelarnya?"tanya Kakashi menatap heran Naruto.

"Aku diusir oleh Yondaime-sama, sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen pemberian ayah angkatku"jawab Naruto santai.

"Ayah angkat?"tanya Kakashi masih heran.

"Shikaku Nara"jawab singkat bocah pirang itu.

Mendengar Nama itu, Kakashi hanya mengagguk kecil dan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Saat ini, ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa sang Guru sekaligus Hokage tega mengusir putranya sendiri.

"Aku turut sedih soal hubunganmu dengan Minato-sensei"kata Kakashi tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Tidak apa, tapi maukah kau membantuku, Kakashi-Ojisan?"tanya Naruto.

"Membantu apa?"tanya Kakashi.

"Mencapai tujuanku tadi"jawab Naruto tersenyum simpul menatal awan. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku, tapi kau harus berlatih mulai sekarang jika ingin mencapai tujuanmu"kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dari balik Maskernya. "Latihlah fisikmu dan staminamu terlebih dahulu, lalu latih control chakramu"kata Kakashi memberikan sebuah gulumgan kecil pada Naruto.

"Gulungan apa ini?"tanya Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi.

"Gulungan tentang tahap Control chakra"jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan kembali memasang topengnya. "Aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa Naruto"kata Kakashi.

"Hm, sampai Jumpa"balas Naruto setelah menerima Gulungan itu.

Kakashi pun langsung menghilang. Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto mulai berlatih untuk menjadi kuat dan untuk mencapai tujuannya.

 **Skip Time, 5 Tahun Kemudian.**

Sudah lima tahun, Naruto dan murid seangkatannya menimba ilmu di akademi. Dan sudah lima tahun pula Naruto berlatih untuk mencapai tujuannya. Selain itu, Naruto juga sudah berhasil membuka kekuatan matanya yang diberikan Hamura. Kini kemampuan Naruto sudah berkembang pesat. Hubungannya dengan Kakashi juga semakin dekat.

Latihan Naruto sendiri cukup extrim, 5 jam dalam sehari. Naruto juga diberi tau rahasia Kagebunshin oleh Kakashi, sehingga bisa mempercepat proses latihannya. Dalam lima Tahun, Naruto sudah memiliki kemampuan setingkat High Chunin atau Low Jounin karena latihan kerasnya. Selain itu, Teman Naruto juga bertambah. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Renzo(OC), Yuna Nozawa(OC) dan Shino Aburame kini juga menjadi teman Naruto.

Selain itu, Banyak peristiwa yang mengejutkan yang terjadi di Konoha dalam lima tahun terakhir. Mulai dari penculikan Putri Hiashi, Hinata Hyuuga empat tahun lalu, sampai pembantaian clan Uchiha oleh pria bertopeng yang mengaku Uchiha Madara tiga tahun lalu dan kini Klan Uchiha hanya menyisakan Sasuke Uchiha dan Keluarganya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga Klan Yang selamat.

"Baiklah semuanya hari ini adalah hari ujian untuk kelulusan kalian semua, dimana kalian akan melakukan tes melempar Shuriken, menciptakan bunshin, serta melakukan Kawarimi dan Hange"kata Iruka. "Yang akan melakukan pertama adalah Sasuke Uchiha"lanjut Iruka. Sasuke kemudian maju dan mengambil Sepuluh shuriken. Lalu melemparnya ke papan target. Hasilnya 9 shuriken menancap, dan satu meleset. Kemudian, Sasuke menciptakan Bunshin, melakukan Hange menjadi Itachi dan Kawarimi, lalu mengakhiri testnya dengan **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu**.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali Sasuke, dan berikutnya adalah Shikamaru Nara"kata Iruka. Shikamaru kemudian maju sambil menguap bosan. Dan hasil tes Shikamaru adalah 6 shuriken, Bunshin, Hange menjadi Shikaku dan Kawarimi dan berakhir dengan **Kagemane no Jutsu.**

Setelah Shikamaru, Iruka memanggil nama Shino. Tetapi Shino melewatkan tes melempar Shuriken dengan alasan klan Aburame menggunakan serangga sebagai senjata. Diapun sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Hange menjadi Sandaime Hokage dan Kawarimi, serta mengakhirinya dengan **Mushidama**

Setelah Shino, Ino yang dipanggil. Hasilnya adalah 7 shuriken, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Iruka dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Shintesin no Jutsu**

Kemudian, Setelah nama Ino Iruka memanggil Namikaze Menma. Hasil dari test Menma adalah 9 shuriken, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Minato dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Rasengan**

Setelah Menma, Iruka memanggil Nama Chouji. Dan Hasilnya adalah 6 shuriken, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Naruto dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Baika no Jutsu**

Lalu berikutnya, Iruka memanggil nama Kiba Inuzuka. Hasilnya adalah kiba sukses menancapkan 7 shuriken, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menajdi Akamaru dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Gatsuga**

Usai Kiba, giliran nama Hinata yang dipanggil oleh Iruka. Hasilnya adalah 8 shuriken, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Sang Ibu dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Jyuken**

Setelah Hinata Selesai, Iruka kemudian memanggil Sakura. Dan hasilnya adalah 8 shuriken berhasil ditancapkan, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Kushina dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Doton: Doryuheki** yang diajarkan oleh Ayahnya.

Berikutnya Adalah Yuna Nozawa, dengan hasil 8 shuriken berhasil ditancapkan, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Kushina dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Shōsen Jutsu**

Setelah Yuna, Iruka Memanggil Renzo. Dan hasilnya adalah 9 shuriken berhasil ditancapkan, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Shikaku dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Rubikuro no Jutsu**

dan nama terakhir yang Iruka panggik adalah Naruto Nara. Banyak yang meragukan Naruto bisa lulus, namun Naruto menghiraukannya dan melakukan tesnya. Hasilnya adalah naruto sukses menancapka 7 shuriken dimana 3 diantaranya dibuat sengaja meleset, sukses menciptakan Bunshin, Melakukan Hange menjadi Kakashi dan Kawarimi, serta berakhir dengan **Chidori** yang membuat semua juri terkejut.

Setelah itu, Iruka mempersilahkan semua murid untuk pulang dan beristiraha. Serta menyampaikan bahwa besok akan ada pembagian tim dan penyampaian soal peraih Rokie of the Year.

 **Time Skip, Esoknya.**

Saat ini, para murid akademi sedang berkumpul di kelas mereka dan menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dari Iruka. Beberapa dari mereka memperdebatkan siapa yang akan menjadi Rokie of the Year. Tak lama kemudian Iruka datang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, selamat kalian semua lulus dengan baik"kata Iruka yang disambut oleh Sorakan mereka semua, kecuali Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, dan Sasuke. "Dan _Rokie of the Year_ tahun ini adalah, Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke"Lanjut Iruka.

Menma pun tersenyum mendengar bahwa ia menjadi Rokie of the Year, namun ia sedikit kecewa karena harus berbagi Gelar dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan para Fansgirl Menma dan Sasuke bersorak dan memberi selamat.

"Baiklah, dengarkan pembagian tim kalian, Tim 1...

Tim 7 Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura, dan Sasuke Uchiha dengan pembimbing Itachi Uchiha,

Tim 8 Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, dan Kiba Inuzuka dengan pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai,

Tim 10 Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, dan Ino Yamanaka dengan pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma

Dan terakhir tim 13 berisi Naruto Nara, Yuna Nozawa, dan Renzo dengan pembimbing, Kakashi Hatake

Pembimbing Kalian akan segera datang"kata Iruka membacakan pembagian tim.

"Yippie, aku setim dengan Sasuke-Kun dan Menma-kun, aku mengang Ino-Pig"kata Sakura bersorak senang.

"Sensei, kenapa aku harus setim dengan dua orang pembolos, pindahkan aku ke tim Sasuke-kun"protes dan rengek Ino.

"Jika mau pindah tim bujuklah Yondaime-sama"kata Iruka menanggapi ucapan Ino sebelum meninggalkan Ruangan. Setelah itu, satu persatu pembimbing Genin datang dan menjemput tim Mereka.

"Tim 13 temui aku di bukit monumen hokage, waktu kalian lima menit"Kakashi yang baru datang labgsung memberi perintah yang membuat dua muridnya kesal.

"Sudah datang terlambat, sekalinya datang langsung memerintah, dasar menyebalkan"keluh Yuna, Kunoichi yang memiliki rambut Hitam sebahu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke bukit monumen"kata Naruto menenangkan, kemudian memegang lengan kedua rrkan timnya, lalu menghilang.

 **Bukit Monumen hokage**

Kini, Naruto dan timnya sudah berkumpul di bukit monumen hokage, dan menemukan Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca buku.

"Sunshin ilegal untuk genin baru lulus"sindir Kakashi yang tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Kukira kau masih di Anbu dan terpaku pada masa lalu"sindir balik Naruto. Sedangkan kedua rekan setimnya hanya menatap bosan.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kalian, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian"kata Kakashi menutup bukunya, lalu menatap ketiga muridnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau contohkan sensei"kata Renzo yang memainkan rubiknya.

"Huff, baiklah namaku Kakashi Hatake hal yang kusukai dan hobiku bukan urusan kalian, hal yang tidak kusukai juga bukan urusan kalian dan cita citaku adalah hidup tenang, sekarang giliran kalian, dimulai dari kau Yuna"kata Kakashi sambil kembali menbuka bukunya. Ketiga muridnya hanya melongo mendengarkan perkenalan Kakashi yang Abstrak itu.

"Namaku Yuna Nozawa, hal yang kusukai adalah Medical Ninjutsu, hobiku membaca, yang tidak kusuka penindasan, dan cita-citaku menciptakan perdamaian dan melindungi desa ini"kata Yuna dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Kau pasti berharap dia akan mewujudkannya bukan, Rin'batin Kakashi.

"Kau bocah hijau"tunjuk Kakashi pada Renzo sambil membaca buku berjudul icha icha series nya.

"Renzo, Aku suka rubik, hobiku berlatih, yang tidak kusukai penindasan, cita-citaku bukan lebih tepatnya ambisiku adalah mendamaikan dunia bersama sahabatku"kata Renzo yang tetap sibuk pada rubiknya. Kakashi kembali tersenyum. "Terakhir"singkatnya.

"Naruto Nara, suka ramen dan kacang, hobi berlatih, benci penindasan, cita-cita sama dengan mereka berdua"ucap Naruto dengan cepat, sambil memainkan shuriken yang diikat dengan benang tipis.

"Tim yang menarik, kurasa kalian sudah saling mengenal dengan baik yah, kalau begitu besok datang ke training ground 39 kalian akan melakukan tes untuk mengetahui kelayakan kalian"kata Kakashi menutup bukunya.

"Kerja sama tim bukan? Regulasi itu payah, kami bertiga sudah memiliki kombo, jadi sebaiknya langsung lulus saja, sensei sudah sering memantau kami berlatih kan?"nada berbau sindiran jelas terdengar dalam ucapan Renzo.

"Hahahahaha, jadi selama ini aku sudah ketahuan yah"Kakashi hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, besok datang kesini, aku akan memberi kalian hadiah kelulusan"kata Kakashi kemudia menghilang.

"Sudah kubilang dia Jounin menyebalkan"Yuna hanya mengendus kesal melihat tingkah pembimbingnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya jangan pikirkan itu, ayo pulang"kata Narito mulai berdiri.

"Durian ini benar, sebaiknya kita pulang saja"kata Renzo. Mereka pun mengangguk, lalu mulai berdiri. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah Naruto, karena mereka bertiga memang satu apartemen sejak dua tahun lalu.

 **TBC**

 **Yo semua, maaf baru nongol lagi dengan fanfic lama yang di re-publish.**

 **Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa ngak pernah nongol lagi, itu karena sandi aku FF ini sempat di lupakan, jadilah saya mebghilang selama tiga kali puasa dan tiga kali lebaran#plak(kena tampar readers)**

 **Dalam re-publish kali ini ada beberapa perubahan, mulai dari klan uchiha yang dibantai oleh Tobi/Obito, penambahan dua OC(RenzoYuna) serta tim Naruto. Jadi kelanjutannya nanti semoga bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian.**

 **Untuk Rubikuro no Jutsu (Rubic Prison Technique) adalah sebuah tehnik mengurung lawan dalam sebuah penjaraa rubik. Jutsu ini buatan author, hehehe.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf atas kelalaian author. Update berikutnya antara tanggal 5-8 April jika tidak ada Halangan...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: the Legend Power**_

 _ **By: Iq Fais**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Adventure(Dengan beberapa Genre lain)**_

 _ **Rated:**_

 _ **T (sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya karena dianggap lemah, bertemu seorang pria misterius dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan diberi sebuah kemampuan legendaris serta diberi ingatan tentang cara menggunakan kekuatan itu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Naruto mendamaikan dunia bersama teman-temannya?**_

 _ **Warn: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh bin Ajaib, Mainstream, Re-Publish Smart-Naru, Tenseigan-Naru.**_

 **\- Chapter 2-**

Sudah sebulan tim 13 menjalani hari-hari mereka sebagai tim genin, kehidupan mereka pun mulai berubah. Mulai dari latihan Teamwork dari Kakashi yang mereka lakukan setiap hari, perkembangan kemampuan medis Yuna, sampai perubahan sikap keluarga Naruto setelah mengetahui Naruto sudah memiliki chakra yang normal, bahkan setara dengan Menma yang notabenenya merupakan Jinchuriki dari Kyubi.

Namun, Naruto tetap bersikap seperti biasa kepada keluarganya, dan mengacuhkan permintaan Minato agar Naruto kembali ke kediaman Namikaze dan kembali menggunakan marga tersebut.

Mereka juga sudah menjalankan 26 misi, dengan rincian 18 misi D Rank, dan 6 misi C Rank, dan 2 misi B Rank. Kini, mereka kembali dipanggil oleh Minato.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, ada apa sampai kembali memanggil kami, bukankah kami barusaja mendapatkan libur empat hari sejak kemarin?"tanya Yuna dengan sopan.

"Tim 13 aku akan memberikan kalian misi Darurat Rank A, untuk membantu tim 7 di Nami no Kuni. Mereka menghadapi masalah yang besar, mereka dihadang oleh dua pengguna pedang Kirigakure, Zabuza Momochi dan Ringo Ameyuri"kata Minato. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat Khawatir, berniat untuk menyelamatkan puteranya, namun kewajibannya sebagai Hokage tidaak mungkin ia tinggalkan.

"Hm, kelihatannya misi ini cukup sulit, aku tidak yakin mere..""Kita bertemu di gerbang Setebgah jam lagi, jangan sampai terlambat, Sensei"belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Renzo dengan santai memotong ucapan Kakashi dan mereka bertiga melakukan sunshin ke apartemen mereka. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan melakukan Shunsin ke apartemennya.

 **Gerbang Konoha**

Saat ini, Tim 13 sedang berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha dan mencatatkan kepergian mmereka untuk melakukan misi keluar desa kepada Izumo daan Kotetsu yang berstatus penjaga gerbang.

"Baiklah, apa barang kalian sudah lengkap? tidak ada yang tertinggal?"tanya Kakashi pada muridnya.

"Tidak"kompak ketiganya.

"Baiklah, Ayo kitaa berangkat"kata Kakashi, lalu memimpin jalan menuju ke Nami no Kuni.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka lebih banyak diam ketimbang bersuara, bahkan Renzo dan Naruto tidak biasanya memasang wajah datar dengaan mata menatap tajam kedepan.

Perjalanan mereka yang sudah setengah terpaksa terhenti saat seorang dengan jubah hitam serta aksen awan merah berdiri diam di jalur mereka.

Kakashi yang melihat itu membelakkan matanya, dan memerintahkan anggota timnya untuk berhenti beberapa meter di depan pria berambut hitam spike dengan topeng orange.

"Kau, Madara Uchiha"kata Kakashi dengan kewaspadaan tinggi.

"Tenanglah Hatake, aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung"kata pria itu berusaha menenangkan "Dan aku bukan Madara, kau bisa memanggilku Tobi"lanjut pria bernama Tobi itu.

"Kau lagi, apa maumu?"tanya Naruto menatap datar pria di depannya.

"Ayolah, kalian bertiga sudah tau kenapa aku menghadang kalian, atau harus kujelsakan secara berulang?"tanya Tobi dengaan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa maksudmu? apa kalian mengenal orang itu?"tanya Kakashi kepada muridnya. Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya, lalu mulai bercerita.

 **Flashback, 2 Tahun Lalu**

 _Saat ini Naruto, Renzo, dan Yuna sedang melakukkan latihan rutin mereka bersama di Training Ground 44, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Shi no Mori._

 _"Tumben kakak bermeskermu tidak mengawasi kita?" kata Renzo yang menyadari jika 'Kakak Bermasker' alias Kakashi tidak mengawasi mereka. Kini, mereka sedang istirahat setelah melakukan latihan._

 _"Entahlah, mungkin sibuk di Anbu"balas Naruto dengan santai, Mata Tenseigannya masih menyala._

 _"Wah, latihan kalian cukup berbaya ya? sampai beberapa bagian hutan ini jadi rusak"sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketiganya. Mereka kemudian menatap ke sumber suara itu, dan menemukan pria bertopeng spiral orange dengaan jubah hitam beraksen awan merah._

 _Naruto yang menyadari siapa prang itu kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, Tenseigannya bersinnar makin terang. Kedua temannya pun juga suad siap siaga._

 _"Hm jadi benar dugaanku, itu adalah Doujutsu"kata Pria bertopeng itu. "Apa nama Doujutsumu itu, Naruto Nara atau Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?"tanya Pria bertopeng itu._

 _"Tidak penting Uchiha Madara, apa maumu kemari?"tanya Naruto. Naruto mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Madara Uchiha setelah mendegarkan cerita Kakashi tentang Insiden Penyerangan Kyubi. Kedua rekannya oun terkejut._

 _"Hahahaha, maaf saja nak aku bukan Madara, kau bisa memanggilku Tobi"kata pria bernama Tobi itu sedikit terkekeh. "Dan jangaan Khawatir aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan"lanjutnya turun dari pohon._

 _'Sudah kuduga, Madara seharusnya sudah tewas'batin Naruto_

 _"Hn apa maumu? apa kau kemari untuk merasakan kekuatan Tenseiganku?"tanya Nnaruto sedikit menyindir dan.. meremehkan, setelah orang itu mmegaku jika dia bukan Madara._

 _"Owh, jadi matamu bernama Tenseigan? menarik, hm aku kemari untuk memberikan kalian bertiga tawaran, aku sudah memperhatikan kalian selama dua tahun terakhir dan aku tau sejauh mana kekuatan kalian"kata Tobi memberi penjelasan._

 _"Hm, jadi chakra asing selain chakra Kakashi-Nii itu Milikmu?"tanya Renzo mengintimidasi._

 _"Iya, dan aku kemari untuk menawarkan kalian masuk kedalam organisasiku, Akatsuki. Biar kujelaskan, Akatsuki adaalah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menciptakan perdamain di dunia ini"jawab Tobi, kembali memberi penjelasan. Naruto yag mendengarnya sedikit tertarik, namun menaruh curiga._

 _"Heh, aku tidak yakin kau bisa dipercaya"kata Renzo mewakili ketiga rekannya._

 _"Aku sudah menduga kalian tidak langsung percaya, tapi aku akan memberikan kalian waktu dua tahun untuk memikirkan tawaranku, kusarankan pikirkan baik-baik, terutama untukmu Naruto. Kita bisa wujudkan impianmu"kata Tobi, kemudian terhisap oleh mata sharingan di lubang topengnya._

 **Flashback Off**

Setelah menceritakan kejadian itu, Kakashi kembali dibuat terkejut.

"Akatsuki? bukankah itu organisasi yang mengingkan perdamaian dengaan mengumpulkan kesembilan biju?"tanya Kakashi, membuat ketiganya terbelak.

"Itu organisasi Akatsuki palsu, Zetsu yang mmemimpin organisasi palsu itu dengan memperalat seorang pengguna Rinnegan, unutk organisasiku aku bertujuan membuuat perdamaian dengan menyatukan kelima desa shinobi kedalam satu kesatuan, yang disebut Shinobi dengan jalan membentuk aliansi, serta menggentikan akatsuki palsu, organisasiku baru berisi empat orang yaitu aku, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, dan Deidara, aku membutuhkan tenaga ketiga muridmu untuk mencapai tujuan kami"balas Tobi.

"Tunggu, jika kau ingin mmenciptakan perdamaian, kenapa kau membantai klan Uchiha beberapa tahun lalu?"tanya Yuna merasa janggal.

"Itu bukan aku, dia adalah Uchiha yang diciptakann oleh Zetsu dengan bekerja sama dengan Nagato serta Hiruko(Missing-Nin di Naruto Shippuden the Movie: the Will of Fire), apa Itachi tidak memberitahukan kalian jika Uchiha yang membantai Klannya memiliki dua Sharingan?"tanya Tobi sedikit kesal karena tuduhan itu.

"Hm, ya aku pernah mendegar Itachi berkata jika Pria bertopeng kali ini memiliki dua mata Sharingan dan kemam mengendalikan senjata yang hebat"balas Kakashi.

"Selain itu Tenseigan Naruto juga akan mmembantu, mengigat Akatsuki palsu memiliki pengguna Rinnegan dan dua Shinobi yang berasal dari dimensi lain"kata Obito membuat mereka Semua terkejut.

"Jadi ada orang lain yang memiliki mata Tenseigan selain aku?"tanya Naruto, yang di "Hn"kan oleh Tobi.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya, lalu menunduk. Ketiga rekannya melihat perubahan Naruto merasa sedikit cemas. Namun, tanpa mmereka Sadari Naruto menyeringai.

"Renzo, Setelah misi ini kita akan bergabung dengan Katasuki, Yuna kau tetaplah di Konoha, dan Sensei. Maaf jika keputusan ini mengecewakanmu"kata Naruto dengan mata Tenseigan yang menyala, dan aura yang kuat keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Tobi tersenyum senang dibalik topengnya.

"Keputusan bagus, dan maaf kalian harus menjadi missing-nin karena menjadi anggota organisasiku, dan lagi Organisasiku bernamma Akatsuki"kata Tobi dengan tulus, disertai protes di akhir katanya.

"Hn terserah dan tidak masalah, lagi pula ini bisa menjadi tantangan yang menyenangkan"balas Naruto. "Kita bertemu di lembah akhir setelah misiku selesai, ambil ini"lanjut Naruto, memberikan sebuah Kunai cabang tiga kepada Tobi. Tobi mengerti, lalu langsung menghilang.

Kakashi yang melihat muridnya mengambil keputusan hanya menatao datar, sedangkan Yuna menatap sedih Naruto. Renzo? tatapannya sulit diartikan.

"Aku mengerti yang kau pikirkan sensei, aku menerima ini bukan tanpa alasan, ada hal yang membuatku harus menerima tawaran ini, kuharap kau mengerti. Ayo lanjutkan misi, Yuna, Sensei, Senju"kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Kakashi kembali dibuat terkejut, saat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menyebutkan Marga Renzo yang selama ini di rahasiakan oleh mereka.

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini, Tim 13 sudah sampai di kediaman Tazuna setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Itachi juga sudah menjelaskan kekuatan lawan dan kondisi lawannya, yang dia perkirakan akan kembali seminggu lagi. Namun, pikiran Kakashi masih terus bercampur aduk mengenai keputusan Naruto siang tadi.

"Naruto, Renzo, Yuna, kita perlu bicara"kata Kakashi kemudian berdiri dari meja Makan. Tim 7 kemudian menatap penasaran ppada Kakashi, terutama Itachi yang merasa ada perubahan dari sikap Kakashi.

Tim 13 pub meninggalkan Rumah Tazuna dan menuju ke Hutan dekan proyek pembuatan Jembatan.

"Aku perlu tau Apa alasanmu menerima tawaran Tobi tadi?"tanya Kakashi menatap tajam Naruto.

"Saat aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini dari Kakek Hamura, dia sempat berkata padaku jika aku akan menjadi penyelamat dunia, selain itu dia juga memberikan pengeligatannya tentang masa depan, tentang penerus Kaguya yanng memiliki kekuatan dahsyat dan juga keturunannya yang memiliki Tenseigan yang akan berhadapan denganku, jadi dengaan berada di Katasuki? atau apalah itu, yang jelas organisasinya dapat membantuku menyelesaikan tugas dari Kakek Hamura"ballas Naruto. "Aku juga membutuhkan Renzo yang memiliki kerja sama yang paling cocok denganku"Lanjut Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku juga bersama Yuna?"tanya Kakashi. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Aku butuh seseorang yang mengawasi Konoha, aku tidak mungkin meminta Shikaku-Touchan atau Shika yang melakukannya, meski mereka sudaah tau kemungkinan aku memilih jalan ini"balas Naruto.

"Hm, Jadi Shikamaru dan Shikaku sudah tau ya"gumam Kakashi.

"Aku yakin alasan Naruto tidak bisa membawa Yuna karena dia tidak mau Yuna berada dalam bahaya, Naruto sudah memiliki Rencana soal Yuna kedepannya"kini Giliran Renzo yang menjelaskan.

"Hn baiklah aku mengerti, tapi kenapa kau mmemanggil Renzo dengan Marga Senju tadi, Naruto?"tanya Kakashi soal Marga Renzo.

"Dia memang Senju, dia Anak dari Takami Senju, sepupu Tsunade yang meninggalkan Konoha saat perang dunia ketiga"balas Naruto santai, dan Kakashi yang mengagguk.

"Baikllah, jika itu memang pilihan kalian aku akan mendukung, tapi kalian harus tetap waspada"kata Kakashi memberi saran. "Ayo kembali"lanjut Kakashi, mereka pun berdiri dan kembali ke rumah Tazuna.

Tanpa mereka Sadari, ada seorang denngan mata Sharingan menyala yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi di balik salah satu pohon de sekitar mereka.

"Tobi? Tawaran? Organisasi? Hamura? Senju? apa maksed mereka?"batin Orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Itachi Uchiha.

"Kalian duluan saja ya, aku mau memenuhi panggilan alam sebentar"kata Naruto berlari berlawanab arah dari anggota timmnyya yang mengagguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Puas menguping, Itachi-Sensei?"Tanya Naruto yang sudah berada di belakkang Itachi. Itachi kemudian menoleh dengaan Terkejut dan menatap langsung mata Naruto

 **"Genjutsu: Tenseigan"**

Dan seketikan Itachi tergeletak pingsan, Naruto kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya dan membentuk garis Horizontal di tanah dan mmerapal beberapa handseal.

 **"Memory Erasing Seal"**

Dan cahaya yang membentuk kanju unik tercipta di bawah Itachi, dan masuk kedalam kepala Itachi. Setelah cahayanya padam, Naruto kemudian menonaktivkan Tenseigannya. Lalu membagunkan Itachi.

"Hei, Itachi Sensei bangun"kata Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Itachi, dan perlahan-lahan Itachi membuka matanya.

"Yang terjadi?"tanya Itachi.

" Itu yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidur disini?"tanya Naruto yang tentu saja dengan sandiwara.

"Hn entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengingat apa pun, seingatku kau dan timmu pergi keluar dan aku menuju keteras, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa"kata Itachi dengan nada yang penuh kebingungan.

"Hm sudaahlah, lebih baik kita kembali"kata Naruto, diangguki oleh Itachi. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah Tazuna.

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan tim 13 untuk membantu, Pembuatan jembataan juga sudah memasuki tahap akhir. Selain itu, Zabuza dan Ameyuri seperti dugaan Itachi tidak akan muncul dalam seminggu.

Kini, tim 7 dan tim 13 kecuali Renzo yang berjaga di rumah Tazuna sedang ikut membantu pembuatan Jembatan.

"Ayo semuanya semangat, tinggal sebentar lagi jembatannya akan selesai"kata Tazuna memberi semangat.

Dan saat mereka sedang berjuang menyelesaikan jembatan itu, Zabuza, Ameyuri, dan dua rekan mereka yanng menyerang tim 7 kembali muncul.

"Lama tak bertemu, Itachi. Kelihatannya kau sudaah mendapatkan bala bantuan"kata Zabuuza dengan Kubikiribocho di genggamannya.

"Sakura, evaluasi warga yang ada, Yuna jemput Renzo"perinntah Kakashi, lalu menaikkan Hitai-atenya daan menunjukkan Sharingan tiga tomoe. "Naruto, kau hadapi yang menggunakan Topeng, Itachi hadapi Ameyuri, Menma dan Sasuke lawan pria berambut panjang itu, biar aku yang menyerang Zabuza"lanju Kakashi kembali memberi perintah.

Dan kini, Mereka sudaah siap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah mengaktivkan Sharingan mereka, Menma sudah merapal Kagebunshin, dan Naruto sudah mengaktivkan Tenseigan Chakura Modo + Godoudama. Sedangkan Sakura sudah selesai mengevakuasi warga dan Yuna sudah melesat untuk memanggil Renzo

"Bersiap Mati"kata mereka yang sudah berisap untuk bertarung, merekapun kemudian melesat ke lawan masing-masing.

 **TBC**

 **yo semua maaf atas keterlambatan Update, Kondisi kesehatan author tidak memungkinkan untuk mengupdate fic beberapa hari ini.**

 **Author juga akan memberitahukan jika Word dari fic ini sudaah ditentukan, antara 2k-3k word dan update dua minggu sekali (Jika tidak adaa kendala)**

 **Dan juga saya akan membuat beberapa kejutan di chapter-chapter berikutnya, jadi Nantikan kejutan berikutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sebelumnya:**_

"Sakura, evaluasi warga yang ada, Yuna jemput Renzo"perinntah Kakashi, lalu menaikkan Hitai-atenya daan menunjukkan Sharingan tiga tomoe. "Naruto, kau hadapi yang menggunakan Topeng, Itachi hadapi Ameyuri, Menma dan Sasuke lawan pria berambut panjang itu, biar aku yang menyerang Zabuza"lanju Kakashi kembali memberi perintah.

Dan kini, Mereka sudaah siap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah mengaktivkan Sharingan mereka, Menma sudah merapal Kagebunshin, dan Naruto sudah mengaktivkan Tenseigan Chakura Modo + Godoudama. Sedangkan Sakura sudah selesai mengevakuasi warga dan Yuna sudah melesat untuk memanggil Renzo

"Bersiap Mati"kata mereka yang sudah berisap untuk bertarung, merekapun kemudian melesat ke lawan masing-masing.

 _ **Naruto: the Legend Power**_

 _ **By: Iq Fais**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Adventure(Dengan beberapa Genre lain)**_

 _ **Rated:**_

 _ **T (sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya karena dianggap lemah, bertemu seorang pria misterius dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan diberi sebuah kemampuan legendaris serta diberi ingatan tentang cara menggunakan kekuatan itu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Naruto mendamaikan dunia bersama teman-temannya?**_

 _ **Warn: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh bin Ajaib, Mainstream, Re-Publish Smart-Naru, Tenseigan-Naru.**_

 **\- Chapter 3-**

* Naruto Vs Haku *

"Lawanku kelihatannya kuat"komentar orang bertopeng itu dengan siaraa feminim, melihat Naruto yang di balut oleh jubah chakra berwarna Biru tua dan aksen tomoe hitam berjumlah sembilan di bagian kerahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau perempuan?"tanya Naruto mendengar suara feminim orang itu.

"Sayangnya aku pria tulen"

 **"Sensatsu Suisho"**

Dan setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, orang yang menngakui pria itu menyerang Naruto dengan ribuan jarum air.

"Suara Feminim di bilang bukan, aku tidak percaya"gumam Naruto, dengan Gudodama yang mulai membentuk perisai di depannya, serta beberapa yang berpusat di tangannya.

 **"Ginrin Tensei Baku"**

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, daan Gudodama yang berpusat di tangannya berubah menjadi pusaran silver yang cukup kuat, sehingga Gudodama yang membentuk perisai berlubang seketika, begitupun serangaan pria tadi. Sementara pusaran itu terus mengarah menuju Pria bertopeng yang merapalkan handseal.

 **"Makyo Hyoheki"**

Dan seketika, udara di sekitar pria itu membentuk sebuah cermin yang berukuran cukup besar di depannya. Pusaran yang di lesatkan Naruto bertabrakan dengan Pertahanan Cermin pria bertopeng itu, mengakibatkan cermin itu hancur, dan menciptakan efek tekanan udara yang cukup kuat, sehingga membuat pria bertopeng itu terdorong ke belakang.

"Sudah kuduga kau bukan shinobi sembarangan"kata pria bertopeng itu.

"Hebat, pertahananmu kuat juga sampai bisa menahan Ginrin Tensei Baku milikku, aku harus tau siapa Namamu, pria feminim?"tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Haku, Haku Yuki, ingatlah nama dari malaikat mautmu"kata Haku melesat kearah Naruto.

* Kalashi Vs Zabuza *

Sementara itu,

Kakashi dan Zabuza sedari tadi beradu antara Kunai dan pedang Kubikiribocho. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Zabuza lebih dominan larena ukuran Kubikiribocho jauh lebih besar dari pada kunai milik Kakashi.

"Kau memang hebat, Sharingan no Kakashi"puji Zabuza masih beradu senjata tajam dengan Kalashi.

"Kau juga"kata Kakashi melompat kebelakang sambil merapal handseal. Begitupun Zabuza

 **"Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki"**

 **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**

Tornado air dari Kakashi melesat menghadapi Naga air milik Zabuza. Kedua jutsu tersebut berbenturan, dan menghasilkan hujan dadakan di sekitar keduanya.

"Heh, kau memang pantas disebut salah satu shinobi terbaik di konoha, Hatake Kalashi"puji Zabuza lagi. Kemudian merapal Handseal

"Yah, dan tidak seharusnya kau terlalu sering memuji lawanmu"balas Kakashi sambil merapal handseal yang sama dengan Zabuza.

 **"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu"**

 **"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu"**

Dua peluru air melesat dan kembali berbenturan, lagi, efek hujan kecil menghiasi pertarungan dua shinobi yang berbeda desa itu. Zabuza menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Kau memang peniru yang hebat"sindir Zabuza.

* SasuMenma vs Kosui(OC) *

Sementara itu, Menma dan Sasuke menunjukkan Kombinasi taijutsu yang hebat, namun lawan mereka kelihatannya juga ahli dalam Taijutsu. Terbukti, Menma dan Sasuke yang sudah berkombinasi tidak bisa mendesak lawan mereka.

"Hm, hebat juga kalian"puji Kosui.

"Diamlah, rasakan ini"teriak Menma meninju wajah Kosui yang kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Kosui pun terlempar sejauh tiga meter akibat pukulan Menma, namun ia masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Kosui tersenyum tipis, lalu merapal satu Handseal

 **"Futon no Yoroi"**

Tubuh Kosui seketika di balut oleh chakra angin yang cukup kuat. Ia menyeringai, llalu melesat dengan cepat kearah kedua genin asal Konohagakure.

*Itachi vs Ameyuri*

Berbeda dengan pertarungan lainnya, Itachi hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menjebak Ameyuri dengan genjutsu milik Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya. Ameyuri pun sudah pingsan.

Itachi kemudian melihat kearah Kakashi yanng terdesak oleh permainan Kenjutsu Zabuza, lalu melesat kearah mereka.

* Kakashi vs Zabuza *

Terdesak.

Itu merupakan lata yang cocok untuk Kalashi dengan Kunainya saat beradu dengan Zabuza yang menggunnakan pedang besar sekaliber Kubikirbocho.

Kakashi terus di desak oleh Zabuza dengan kemampuan Kenjutsu, dan hampir membelah tubuh Kakashi. Beruntung, Itachi datang tepat waktu dengan tanto yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. Zabuza pun melompat kebelalang saat serangannya di patahkan Itachi, lalu melirik Ameyuri yang sudah pingsan.

"Kau butuh bantuan, senpai?"tanya Itachi datar, sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengatur nafasnya.

"Kelihatannya Ameyuri benar-benar tidak cocok melawan pengguna Sharingan, dia selalu kallah hanya dalam lima menit"kata Zabuza, menatap Itachi.

"Hn, Bersiaplah"kata Itachi, mulai melesat.

* Naruto vs Haku *

Saat ini, Naruto yang sudah tidak dalam mode Tenseigan Chakura Modo dan Gudodama sedang beradu Taijutsu dengan Haku yang sudaah mulai kehabisan Chakra karena terus di serap oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, meski sudah menyerap chakra lawannya Naruto tetap tidaak bisa menggunakan Tenseigan Chakura Modo dan Gudodama lebih dari lima menit, karena tubuhnya belum memadai.

Pertarungan taijutsu itu terlihat sangat di dominasi oleh Naruto, hingga Naruto berhasil memukul topeng lawannya, dan membuat topeng tersebut retak lalu terlepas dari wajahnya. Wajah feminim dengan kerinngat di wajah terpampang dihadapan Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, kau perempuan"kata Naruto melihat wajah Haku.

"Aku laki-laki"teriak Haku merapal Handseal.

 **"Sensatsu Suisho"**

Dan lagi, kini ratusan jarum air melesat kearaah Naruto yang tengah merapal handseal khas jutsu elemen angin.

 **"Futon: Daitoppa"**

Dan Gelombang angin Naruto sukses mematahkan Jutsu Haki, dan membuat Haku harus bersusah payah menahan gelombang tersebut agar tidak membuatnya terlempar. Saat gelombang anginnya hilang, Haku berusaha menormalkan pernafasannya, lalu tiba-tiba melakukan Sunshin. Membuat Naruto bingung.

* KakaIta vs Zabuza *

 **"Raikiri"**

Kakashi meneriakan Nama jutsunya yang sedikit lagi menembus tubuh Zabuza, namun tiba-tiba tercipta kumpulan asap kecil, dan...

 _craashhh_

Jutsu Kakashi sukses menembus Jantung Haku yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Zabuza. mereka semua, termasuk Naruto yang baru tiba membelakkan matanya saat Haku mengorbankan nyawanya melindungi Zabuza.

'Dia melindungi Momochi? jadi itu alasannya lari dari pertaringan kami'batin Naruto menatap nanar kearah Haku. 'Dia punya hati yang tulus untuk melindungi, sangat jelas'batin Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian ia melirik kearah temppat pertarungan SasuMenma melawan Kosoui. Dan yang Naruto lihat adalah kubik transparan yang didalamnya Kosui membelak melihat Rekannya melindungi Zabuza.

'Renzo sudah datang yah'batin Naruto.

"Semua sudah selesai, menyeralah Zabuza"kata Naruto berjalan ke samping Itachi.

Renzo, Menma, dan Sasuke juga sudah berada di samping Itachi, sedangkan Kosui masih berada di penjara rubik milik Renzo yang berada di atas Jembatan yang sudah hampir rampung.

"Huahahahahahahaha, Aku tidak menyangka jika dua shinobi pemegang pedang akan kalah dari kumpulan orang tidak berguna"tawa dan teriakan terdengan dari arah ujung jembatan yang belum sebenuhnya terhubung.

"Cih, Sialan kau Gatou"teriak Zabuza yang melihat Gatou beserta puluhan anak buahnya yang datang ke jembatan.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Gatou?"tanya Naruto melihat kearah pria cebol itu.

"Iya, dia yang memerintahkan kami untuk menggagalkan pembangunan jembatan dan kelihatannya dia sudah tau kami akan kalah"jawab Zabuza yang sudah menyimpan Kubikiribocho di punggungnya.

Baru akan merapal handseal, sebuah pusaran api dengan rakus melahap Gato dan anak buahnya secara tiba-tiba, Mereka terkejut, lalu melirik ke temoat api itu berasal dan menemukan shinobi bertopeng orange spiral dan mata sharingan di mata kirinya.

"Maaf mengacau, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan jika Kirigakure sudah menjadi milik pasukan Rebellion dan Yagura sudaah mati, Terumi Mei meminta Zabuza dan rekannya kembali ke Kirigakure, Hm kelihatannya ada satu yang tewas"kata Orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Tobi. Mereka, kecuali Kakashi, Renzo dan Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaan, terlebih Sasuke.

"Kau, Kau yang membantaai klanku kan?"teriak Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Tobi.

"Bukan, Bukan dia yang melakukannyya, orang itu memiliki dua mata pada topengnya, dan pola topengnya adalah sharingan, sedangkan dia hanya satu lubang pada topengnya, siapa kau?"kata Itachi dengan dingin, sambil menatap Tajam Tobi.

"Panggil saja Tobi, aku lemari hanya untuk menyampaikan itu, kusarankan padaa Zabuza untuk mengambil harta Gato sebelum kembali ke Kirigakure, aku pergi dulu"kata Tobi sebelum terhisap oleh mata sharingannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Nii-Chan?"tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, Sasuke. Bukan dia pelakunya dan setidaknya di tidak menjadi lawan kita karena aku merasa di lebih kuat dariku"Lanjut Itachi melihat posisi Tobi tadi.

Setelaah itu, mereka meminta penjelasan pada Zabuza. Zabuuza pun menjelaskan, lalu pergi dengan membawa tubuh Ameyuri yang masih pingsan, sedangkan Kosui menuju ke tempat Gato untuk mengambil selurih uang milik Gatou.

Pengerjaan jembatanpu di lanjutkan beberapa jam setelah pertarungan, dan berhasil selesai hari itu juga. Jembatan itu pun di beri Nama "Jembatan besar Konoha" sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada desa Konoha yang sudaah membantu.

Dua hari kemudian Tim 7 dan Tim 13 memutuskaan untuk kembali ke Desa Konoha. Tidak ada hambatan dalam perjalanan pulang, dan mereka bisaa sampai setelah 22 jam perjalanan termasuk Istirahat.

Kedua pembimbing tim pun melaporkan jalannya misi, sedangkan Para anggota kembali ke apartemen masing-masing.

* Apartemen Naruto *

Saat ini trio tim 13 sudah berada di apartemen mereka. Naruto dan Renzo tengah sibuk mengemas barang apa saja yang akan mereka bawa malam nanti, sedangkan Yuna hanya menatap sedih kedua rekannya.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barangnya, Renzo dan Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Yuna. Renzo menatap Naruto lalu mengangguk, lalu Renzo meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju ke luar apartemen untuk menikmati sore terakhirnya sebagai shinobi Konoha.

"Kau tau Yuna, aku merasa bersalah padamu karena harus pergi hanya dengan Renzo, tapi aku punya rencana Khusus untukmu. Aku harap kau mau mengerti"kata Naruto melihat mata Yuna yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Yuna mengagguk, meski dia tidak mau membiarkan rekannya meninggalkan desa ini.

Naruto kemudian mendekat lalu memeluk Yuna yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. Cukup lama dalam posisi itu, Renzo datang dari jalan-jalan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan desa Konoha.

"Kurasa Sudah waktunya, Naruto"Kata Renzo datar, sambil mengambil gulungan penyimpanannya.

"Tolong jaga 'dia' Yuna, Aku percaya padamu"bisik Naruto membuat Yuna sedikit membelak, lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengagguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuna dan mengambil Gulungannya. Ia kemudian menghela Nafas dan melihat sekeliling Apartemen pemberian Shikaku. Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung Kunnainnya yang ternyata sebuah surat, lalu melemparkannya pada Yuna.

"Aku titip itu, tolong serahkan pada Shikaku tou-chan dan Shika, Kau tidak perlu mengantar kami"kata Naruto, Yuna Mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen bersama Renzo, sedangkan Yuna hanya bisa melihat kedua rekannya yang sudah melompat ke atap rumah dari pintu apartemen sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ku harap ini yang terbaik bagi kita Naruto-Kun, Renzo-Kun"gumam Yuna kembali menangis di dalam apartemennya seorang diri.

* With Naruto and Renzo *

Naruto dan Renzo melompati atap rumah warga dengan santai dan hening tanpa pembicaraan, sampai Renzo kemudian bertanya

"Hei, kau sudaah memberi Tobi kunai Hiraishin kan? kenapa kita harus berjalan?"tanya Renzo kepada Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di dekat Gerbang.

"Batas capai Hiraishinku hanya 10 Km dengan kunai penanda, dan 2 Km tanpa Kunai penanda, jarak Konoha ke lembah akhir 28 Km, jadi kita harus berjalan sejauh 18 Km sebelum melakukab Hiraishin"jelas Naruto yang verakhir tepat saat mereka sudaah berada di depan Gerbang dan dihatang oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Naruto dan Renzo yah? Kalian mau kemana malam-malam begini? dan gulingan apa itu?"tanya Izumo, sedangkan Kotetsu sudaah menyadari.

"Kalian ingin meninggalkan desa?"tanya Kotetsu bersiap mengambil Kunai.

"Eh kalian dapat misi lagi? bukankah baru samapi tadi siang?"tanya Izumo, membuat Kotetsu dan duo itu Sweatdrop.

"Aku tidaak paham kenapa dia biisa menjadi chunin?"gumam Renzo agak kesal.

Naruto melepas Hitai-Atenya, begitupun dengaan Renzo. Mereka kemudian melemparkannya kearah Izumo dan Kotetsu. Membuat keduanya Heran.

"Katakan pada Hokage, kami berdua meninggalkan desa"kata Naruto datar dan tiba tiba sudah berada di depan Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan Tenseigan yang aktiv. Tak lama memandang mata Naruto, Keduanya pingsan di tengah gerbang.

"Ayo pergi!"kata Naruto berjalan santaai di susul Renzo.

Setelah cukup jauh dari Konoha, mereka mulai melompati pepohonan dengaan Santai, karena tidak ada pengganggu dalam perjalanan mereka.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka akhirnya sampai pada batas jarak Hiraishin Naruto. Naruto pun berhenti di ikuti Renzo. Naruto kemudian memegang pundak Renzo, lalu...

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu**

 **TBC**

 **Yo, Kembali lagi bersaama saya dengaan fic the Legend Power.**

 **Ada sebuah misteri kecil di chap ini, yaitu bisikan Naruto ke Yuna yang berbunyi "Tolong jaga 'Dia' Yuna, Aku percaya padamu".**

 **Kira-kira siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto? Lalu apa isi dari surat Naruto untuk Shikaku dan Shikamaru?**

 **Nantikan di chapter berikutnya...**

 **Total word: 2043.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya:_

Naruto melepas Hitai-Atenya, begitupun dengaan Renzo. Mereka kemudian melemparkannya kearah Izumo dan Kotetsu. Membuat keduanya Heran.

"Katakan pada Hokage, kami berdua meninggalkan desa"kata Naruto datar dan tiba tiba sudah berada di depan Izumo dan Kotetsu dengan Tenseigan yang aktiv. Tak lama memandang mata Naruto, Keduanya pingsan di tengah gerbang.

"Ayo pergi!"kata Naruto berjalan santaai di susul Renzo.

Setelah cukup jauh dari Konoha, mereka mulai melompati pepohonan dengaan Santai, karena tidak ada pengganggu dalam perjalanan mereka.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka akhirnya sampai pada batas jarak Hiraishin Naruto. Naruto pun berhenti di ikuti Renzo. Naruto kemudian memegang pundak Renzo, lalu...

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu**

 _ **Naruto: the Legend Power**_

 _ **By: Iq Fais**_

 _ **Pair:**_

 _ **Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Adventure(Dengan beberapa Genre lain)**_

 _ **Rated:**_

 _ **T (sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya karena dianggap lemah, bertemu seorang pria misterius dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan diberi sebuah kemampuan legendaris serta diberi ingatan tentang cara menggunakan kekuatan itu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Naruto mendamaikan dunia bersama teman-temannya?**_

 _ **Warn: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh bin Ajaib, Mainstream, Smart-Naru, Tenseigan-Naru.**_

 **\- Chapter 4-**

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu**

 _Cling_

Naruto dan Renzo muncul di atas kepala madara Uchiha di monumen Air Terjun kematian, teppat di depan Tobi dengan topeng spiralnya yang sudah menunggu sambil memainkan Kunai milik Naruto.

"Ku pikir kalian tidak akan datang"kata Tobi memasukkan kembali kunai Naruto kedalam kantung Kunainya.

"Hn sudahlah, ayo kita kemarkas oraganisasimu, apa namanya Kastuki?"kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"AKAAATSUKIII BOCAHHH TENGIKKK"teriak Tobi dengan kesalnya, karena Naruto bahkan tidak hafal nama organisasi yang akan ia masuki.

"Iya Tsuki apalah itu, ayo cepat"kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah

Renzo dan Tobi hanya menghela nafas, lalu Tobi melompat di ikuti Naruto dan Renzo untuk menuju ke markas Akatsuki versi Tobi.

 **#Reruntuhan Uzushiogakure, Markas Akatsuki#**

"Uzushio?"tanya Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki salah satu bangunan yang terlihat masih kokoh.

"Hn, aku memilih Uzushio karena tempat ini pasti tidak akan di curigai sebagai tempat perkumpulan, kita bisaa mengatur strategi untuk menghadapi Organisasi Zetsu yang sudaah berganti nama, Dari Akatsuki menjadi Tsukijin"jelas Tobi panjang lebar.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di ruangaan utama, terlihat ada lima orang yang sedang duduk santai disana, Naruto dan Renzo yang melihat salah satunya hanya membelakkan matanya.

"Ka-Kau?"tanya Naruto melihat orang itu.

"Lama sekali kalian, aku sampai lelah menunggu"balas Orang itu, membawa pedang besar di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Zabuza-san bisa ada disini?"tanya Renzo yang juga terkejut.

"Orang itu yang menawariku, jadi aku terima saja mengigat statusku tidak biisa dicabut di ketiga negara shinobi"balas Zabuza santai.

"Jadi kalian bocah yang selalu di bicarakan si berisik itu?"tanya pria berambut blonde panjang. "Perkenalkan namaku Deidara"lanjut orang itu.

"Ah jadi mereka yah, Renzo dan Naruto bukan? Perkenalkan namaku Sasori, aku dari Sunagakure"kini, giliran pria berambut meraah dengan wajah baby face yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah jadi Kalian yah shinobi konohanya? perkenalkan aku Ti(OC) Dari Kumogakure"kata pria berambut putih dengan luka sayatan di mata kirinya, serta mata hitam pada mata kanannya yang membawa kapak besar di punggungnya.

"Yo bocah perkenalkan aku Kisame Hoshigaki, aku dari Kirigakure seperti Zabuza"dan orang terakhir adalah pria yang mirip dengan Hiu.

"Hm, aku Naruto Uzumaki dan dia Renzo Senju, Salam kenal kalian semua"kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"Senju dan Uzumaki yah? Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa kau begitu berharap pada mereka"kata Ti menatap kearah Tobi.

"Mereka sudah datang yah?"

Sebuah suara feminim terdengar dari lantai atas gedung itu, seoorang perempuan dengan kristal di dangannya menatap intens Renzo dan Naruto.

"Yah mereka terlihat cukup kuat, meskipun yang satunya maniak Rubik, Perkenalkan namaku Guren, aku mantan bawahan Orochimaru dan orang di belakangku ini Jugo"lanjut perempuan itu sambil memperkenalkaan rekan di belakngnya.

"Salam kenal orang-orang konoha"kata Pria berambut orange yang bernama Jugo.

Renzo kemudian menataap Tobi seolah bertanya. Tobi yang memahami maksud tatapan Renzo hanya tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Diluar Sasori, Deidara dan Kisame, yang lainnya baru bergabung dalam kurun seminggu terakhir, termasuk Kalian dan Zabuza"jelas Tobi santai.

"Oh, Jadi bagamana sistem dari organisasimu ini?"Tanya Renzo.

"Aku akan jelaskan jadi perhatikan baik-baik, kita akan bergerak dalam sebuah tim yang berisikan dua orang, aku akan membagi timnya dan tugasnya sekarang, Tim pertama adalah Deidara dan Sasori, kalian bertugas untuk mengumpulkan dana dengan cara menjadi ninja bayaran dan menerima tugas dari desa besar, tim kedua Zabuza dan Guren, kalian betugas untuk membunuh para missing-nin yang memiliki nilai kepala tinggi untuk dijual di black market, Tim ketiga Renzo dan Jugo tugas kalian adalah mengambil alih desa-desa kecil untuk membantu tujuan kita, tim ke empat adalah Naruto dan Kisame tugas kalian adalah menghancurkan semua yang menggangu kepentingan dan tujuan organisasi kita, terutama para anggota Tsukijin, selain itu kalian juga akan mencari tambahan anggota baru, berikutnya adalah Tim Lima sekaligus tim terakhir adaalah aku yang akan mengumpulkan informasi serta memata-matai Tsukijin dan Jinchuriki dari biju"jelas Tobi panjang lebar, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantingnya, yaitu sebelas cincin dengan permata merah berbentuk sharingan di tengahnya. "Ambil ini, kita bisa berkomunikasi melalui telepati dengan cincin ini, caranya adalah alirkan chakra kalian ke cincin itu, dan oh iya tim kalian akan berganti setiap tiga bulan, namun tugasnya tetap sama, tapi jangan khawatir. Jika kalian merasa cocok dengan tim sekarang kita tidak perlu mengubahnya"lanjut Tobi lalu melempar cincin itu ke anggotanya, dan langsung mereka Gunakan.

"Apa ada yang ingin protes atau ada yang keberatan tentang tim kalian? jika tidak kalian bisa istirahat terlebih dahulu dan memulai tugas kalian mulai besok"kata Tobi menutup pertemuan pertama organisasinya.

Setelah itu, Mereka kemudian memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing, dimana satu kamar terdiri atas dua orang, kecuali Guren yang memiliki kamarnya sendiri.

* Esoknya, Area Perbatasan Mizu no Kuni *

Saat ini, Naruto dan Kisame sedang berjalan santai di area perbatasan Mizu no Kuni dan Hi no Kuni. Sedari tadi tidak adaa percakapan yang mereka lakukan, serta tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

"Jadi? apa tujuan pertama kita?"tanya Kisame sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kita cari desa kecil yang lemah terlebih dahulu, itu yang saat ini penting bagi kita"jawab Naruto terkesaan datar.

"Hei Naruto, aku tau kau belum terbiasa dengan ku, tapi percayalah aku menemukan kecocokan untuk berpartner denganmu"kata Kisame dengan nada santai, namun terkesan bijak.

Naruto melirik sekilas, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan yang mereka lalui. Tak lama berselang, mereka bertemu dengan dua orang shinobi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Shinobi pertama adalah laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam di sisi kiri dan putih di sisi kanan, mata Merah di kiri dan Biru di kanan, kaos dengan warna putih di kiri dan hitam di kanan, serta jubah panjang ang hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, serta pedang yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

Sedangkan Shinobi kedua juga laki-laki, dengaan rambut ungu dan mata sewarna dengan rambutnya hanya menggunakan celana hitam yang robek di bagian bawah tanpa sandaal shinobi, dengan sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya. Keduanya tidak menggunakan Hitai ate, namun Naruto yang merupakan tipe sensor bisa merasakan jika keduanya memiliki Chakra yang tergolong besar.

"Hei, Siapa kalian berdua? apa kalian berasal dari organisasi kriminal?"tanya si pria dua warna dengan nada datar saat melihat Hitai ate Kirigakure milik Kisame yang terdapat coretan, tanda ia seorang Missing-nin.

"Ya, Kau betul tuan bervenampilan aneh, kau sangat luvcu dengan warna pelangimu"jawab Kisame dengan nada khasnya

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Naruto datar. Tenseigannya sudah aktiv sedari tadi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ren Yoshiro(OC) dan pria disampingku ini namanya Ran Yoshiro (OC), Kami bersaudara"jawab pria berambut ungu itu dengan nada lembut, namun Naruto tau jika pria berambut ungu bernama Ren lebih kuat daripada Ran.

"Lalu apa mau kalian?"tanya Naruto masih dengaan nada Datar.

"Bagaimana jika kami ikut bergabung dengan kalian?"tanya Ran dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi, Datar.

Kisame melirik Naruto, Naruto yang mengerti mengagguk, lalu mensumon sebuah gulungan. Dalam gulungan itu, ia kemudian mmengeluarkan sebuah pedang bermata hitam pekat, dengaan ganggang hitam yang pada ujungnya terdapat lambang Uzumaki. Mata Tenseigannya di nonaktivkan.

Ren yang melihat itu, sedikit menyeringai. Namun ia tidak bisa meremehkan kedua shinobi di depannya, karena ia tahu jika mereka berdua cukup kuat untuk menghadapi S rank Shinobi, seperti status mereka.

"Jadi, harus diawali pertarungan, ya?"gumam Ren, mengambil pedang besarnya yang memiliki ukuran sebesar Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza (Mirip pedang Darui, namun bermata dua dengaan ujung tajam). Begitupun Ran yang sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya.

Mereka berempat pun saling melesat tanpa Aba-aba, kemudian beradu serangan menggunakan pedang mereka masing-masing.

* Sementara, Di Konohagakure *

Di ruangan rapat yang ada di gedung Hokage, saat ini terdapat banyak orang dari kalangan petinggi desa, Anbu, Jounin Elite, Perwakilan warga sipil, serta Hokage itu sendiri.

Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat untuk membahas kepergian Renzo dan Naruto yang meninggalkan desa semalam. Minato terlihat begitu terpukul setelah mendappat info ini pagi tadi, ia terus menatap kearah Shikaku yang sedari dulu merawat Naruto.

"Jadi, Kita harus menetapkan status mereka karena telah meninggalkan desa, dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki mampu melewati gerbang kurasa mereka setara dengan B-Rank atau A-Rank Missing-nin"kata seorang petinggi dengan tanda "X" di dagunya.

"Aku setuju dengan Danzo-Sama"kata perwakilan warga sipil.

"Kita tidak bisa begitu saja menetapkan status mereka, tanpa mendengar secara langsung alasan mereka, bisa saja mereka merasa curuga pada sesuatu di luar desa"bantah Minato dengaan nada keras.

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun mereka meninggalkan desa tanpa persetujuan Hokage, jadi mereka layak di jadikan Missing-nin"pernyataan Shikaku jelas mengejutkan banyak orang, terutama Choza, Inoichi, Minato dan Jiraya yang turut hadi dalam rapat tersebut. Bahkan Danzo pun ikut terkejut, karena setahu mereka Shikaku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengaan kedua orang itu, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu Shikaku? Bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengaan mereka bedua? kenapa kau menyetujui ucapan Danzo?"tanya Minato dengaan amarah yang makin memuncak.

"Justru itu Minato, aku tahu persis kebencian Naruto dan Renzo pada desa ini, mungkin saja mereka nantinya akan datang kemari untuk mebghancurkan desa ini"balas Shikaku dengan nada dingin. Kembali mereka dibuat terkejut.

'Dia tidak terlihat seperti Shikaku'batin Inoichi, menatap intens Shikaku.

"Jangan coba-coba gunaka Shintesin no Jutsu di ruang rapat, Inoichi"kata Shikaku mebatap tajam Inoichi, membuat merekaa kembali terkejut.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju"kata Jiraya yang kini menatap datar kepada Shikaku.

"Kalau begitu kita adakan Pemungutan suara, untuk menentukan status keduanya"Usul Koharu, yang di setujui semua pihak.

Pemungutan pun di lakukan, dan hasilnya yang tidaak setuju Naruto dan Renzo di jadikan Missing-nin hanya 7 orang, yaitu Minato, Jiraya, Inoichi, Hiashi, Fugaku, Couza, dan Kizashi. Sisanya yang berjumlah 23 suara menyetujui jika Naruto dan Renzo di jadikan Missing-nin, termasuk Shikaku.

Dan Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Minato harus menetapkan status putranya menjadi B-Rank Missing-nin pada hari itu dan harus memerintahkan Anbu untuk mencari mereka.

* Ruang Hokage *

Kini, Ruangaan Hokage di isi oleh seouluh orang, mereka adalah Minato, Jiraya, Kushina, Fugaku, Itachi, Kakashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, dan Yuna. Kushina hanya bisa menangis setelah mengetahui jika putranya dijadikan Missing-nin

"Apa maksudmu menyetujui usulan Danzo, Shikaku?"tanya Minato menatap datar Shikaku yang berdiri di depannya.

"Haruskah ku jelaskan?"tanya Shikaku datar dan

 _Bugh_

Minato langsung meninju wajah Shikaku, membuat ketua klan Nara itu terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Heh, kau bahkan hanya memperdulikan Naruto saat kalian tahu jika dia punya chakra yang setara dengaan Anakmu itu, Bukan?"sindir Shikaku masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Minato menatap datar Shikaku, lalu bersiap untuk memukulnya kembali. Namun belum sempat dia lakukan, Kakashi sudaah menahan pergelangan tangan Minato.

"Kau tidak seperti Minato yang dulu ku kenal, Hokage-Sama"kata Kakashi dengan nada datar. "Naruto sangat membenci kalian, dia keluar dari desa setelah tahu jika kaliah hanya menyayanginya saat di punya chakra melimpah, itulah mengapa ia keluar dari desa ini"kata Kakashi yang jelas itu sebuah kebohongan. Dan Itachi jelas tahu itu

"Kau adalah orang yang paling dia benci, Hokage-SAMA"lanjut Kakashi, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Minato. Sedangkan Minato kini hanya bisa menangis mendengar ucapan Kakashi, dan Mereka yang ada di sana hanya bisa menatap Nanar Hokage mereka, tanpa berani menenangkan.

* Beberapa menit kemudian, di Monumen Bukit Hokage *

"Kau jelas berbohong pada Hokage, Senpai"sebuah Nada datar mengusik ketenangan Kakashi, dan pria berambut silvir itu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Bukan urusanmu Itachi, Urus saja tim mu jangaan ikut capur dalam masalah ini"balas Kakashi tak kalah datar.

"Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur, karena nanti pasti kita akan di tugaskan untuk mencari mereka, Timku dan kaulah yang tau tentang mereka berdua"ballas Itachi masih dengan nada Datar.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Juniornya itu, kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Itachi. "Kau dan tim mu sama sekali tidak mengerti tebtang timku Itachi, jadi jangan terkejut jika nanti Yuna maupun Aku mengikut jejak mereka berdua"bisik Kalashi tepat di telinga Itachi, membuat Itachi memasuki mode siaga, namun Kalashi menahannya.

"Itu terjadi hanya jika aku mulai bosan pada permainan bodoh ini"lanjut Kakashi masih dengaan nada datar, lalu menghilang dengan Sunshin meninggalkan Itachi yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

 **TBC**

 **Masih ingat alur cerita ini? kalau masih syukurlah.**

 **Maaf tidak bisa menjawab review satu persatu, biarkan pertanyaan kalian terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Maafkan saya untuk Typo yang bertebaran, karena saja juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya...**

 **Word: 2122**


End file.
